Creeped Out
Creeped Out is the 221th episode of Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither. In it, Creep is captured by Wither and commanded to babysit B.L.A.C.K. Creep does so, but they watch a horror movie Wither told them not to watch... Plot The episode starts with Creep being brought in The Wither's Office by a Ghast, where Wither commands him to babysit on his adopted infant Ender Creepers: Jimmy, Kooky and Gruedy, otherwise known as B.L.A.C.K. Wither then goes to "The Super Spooky Scary Evil Convention for Bad Guys and Dictators" Creep decides to bring the triplets to bed, but they refuse, stating it's 7 PM, and that they have to go to bed when the clock strikes 9.30 PM. Annoyed, Creep brings them back down, but they state they are allowed to play video games until 8.15 PM. Even more annoyed, Creep switches on their Xbox, and upon seeing they're playing a first-person shooter, he asks if they're even allowed to play games like that, but they do not respond. After the clock strikes 8.15 PM, he shuts off their Xbox without asking, leading to Gruedy raging because he just reached the hitman base. Creep then allows them to watch TV for a while, but is surprised as they select a horror movie. Creep asks if they're allowed to watch movies like that, but again, they do not answer. Wither then calls Creep on a phone. Wither asks Creep if everything's alright, with Creep responding they played a M rated game and are now watching a horror movie called "Automatonophobia". Wither rages and tells him to ground B.L.A.C.K. When Creep decides to do so, B.L.A.C.K convinces him to watch too. When Creep asks what the film is about, they respond saying that dolls, puppets, mannequins and scarecrows become sentient (the main reason the movie's called Automatonophobia) and start murdering innocent people, especially juveniles and children. The group starts watching, stating it's not scary at all, until a scarecrow faces them and says "You're NEXT ! Waahaaaahaahahaaha !", followed by a marionette lunging at the screen, which cuts to black soon after. The group then starts shivering, and start hallucinating the killer dolls from the movie, and they all hide in B.L.A.C.K's bedroom. When they hear a knock on the door, they all hide in the bed (Creep below the bed). The door opens and it's Wither, though no one notices and they throw a gateau in his face, greatly annoying him. When they come out, they shockingly notice it was in fact Wither, who comments it's a weird way of grounding someone. Creep comments they aren't grounded, and admits he watched it too and now they're all scared. Wither (figuratively) explodes out of anger, and also says he heard they played shooter games, thanks to Creep. This leads to B.L.A.C.K being angry on Creep, and Wither's furious on Creep because he allowed the movie. Creep and Wither then start slapping each other with fish as B.L.A.C.K silently leaves the room. Cast *Creep *B.L.A.C.K *Wither *Ghast Trivia *This is the first and so far only episode where neither Steve or Bones appears. *The episode got sued by some parents because of the movie being frightening for their children. *For some reason, Ghasts do appear in the episode but Lightningbolt doesn't. The only other episode with this trait is The Ghost. Category:MROTW Category:MROTW Episodes